


Utopia

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Himchan goes to heaven and meets a very enthusiastic angel





	Utopia

One, two, three, follow me!

Adelante!

Four, five, six, atrás!

Here, take my hand!

Spin and spin, forget all your worries.

Spin and spin, forget your identity.

Sit on my shoulders.

Do you see the new 

lovely 

lonely

empty 

heavenly world?

Do you see this captivating 

hypnotizing

fascinating 

utopia?

Himchan's in heaven.

His cause of death isn't very important right now. Mainly because he doesn't remember.

That's not a problem. Especially when you're in utopia.

His eyes flutter open, a soft groan leaving his lips.

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice says, "I got worried that you weren't going to wake up, so I carried you to the--"

Himchan's too exhausted for this.

He opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't really know what to say.

"Who?" He finally says, "How? Where? What?"

The boy seems eager to answer all his questions.

"I'm Youngjae," he says with a smile, "You fell from the sky."

"I fell from the sky?"

Youngjae nods, "I watched the clouds spit you out and you started falling. Luckily, I caught you, and you were unconscious, so I carried you."

Himchan fell from the sky.

Huh.

"That's nice and all, but where am I?"

"Utopia," Youngjae says, "There's no need to worry now. You're safe."

Youngjae seems enthusiastic for a dead guy.

He stares deep into Himchan's eyes.

"Wh-what're you staring at me for?" Himchan snaps, face flushes red as a ruby.

"Sorry," Youngjae's still staring into his eyes, "It's just...your eyes are sapphires. They're very pretty."

"Sapphires...?"

"Uh-huh!" Youngjae chirps, he's so happy to see Himchan and Himchan has no idea, "What's your name? Are you new? Did you get your wings yet?"

"My name is Himchan," Himchan says, face turning back to its normal color, "I think I'm new. I do have my wings, but I don't know how to use them."

"Wanna see mine?"

"I guess-- wait, wait, wait, put me down first--!"

"Trust me, Himchan-ssi!" Youngjae takes off running, Himchan cradled in his arms. He doesn't know where he's going, but he's running.

His wings quickly sprout from his back. They're long and beautiful.

"P-please put me down--!"

"Trust me, Himchan-ssi!" He flaps his wings, trying to lift himself off the ground.

"Youngjae-ah!"

"Trust me!" Youngjae finally lifts himself off the ground. He's flying. He doesn't know where he's going, but he's flying.

Himchan squeaks, covering his eyes and not daring to look down at the utopia below.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he whines.

"Don't throw up on me, I had to beg my parents to bury me in this shirt."

Sparkling waters connected to the sky

your hair flies free as it dances in the sea breeze

your eyes are sapphires.

One, two, three, follow me!

Adelante!

Four, five, six, atrás!

Here, take my hand!

Spin and spin, forget all your worries.

Spin and spin, forget your identity.

Youngjae lands back on the ground. Himchan's holding onto him for dear life.

"I wasn't going to let you fall, Himchan-ssi," he pouts.

"Okay--let me just," Himchan dry heaves, and Youngjae sets him down gently.

"Easy there," Youngjae says, rubbing Himchan's back, "Airsick angels is a first."

"I'm good," Himchan wheezes, "I'm good."

"You'll let me know when you're feeling sick, right?"

"You'll know."

Himchan's cute.

"Are you okay now?" Youngjae asks, tugging on Himchan's arm, "I want to show you around."

"Gimme...gimme a minute."

"Come oooooon," Youngjae whines.

"I said to give me a minute."

"It's been at least two minutes."

"I'll throw up on you."

"No you won't."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're so mean to me, Himchan-ssi," Youngjae says, "Considering I saved you from falling into hell."

"Hold on, before I keel over," Himchan stands to his feet. He's a little dizzy, but he'll be fine, he thinks.

"Let's go!" Youngjae grabs Himchan's hand, causing Himchan to flush red again.

One, two, three, follow me!

Adelante!

Four, five, six, atrás!

Here, take my hand!

Come on, set your sails!

It's the age of discovery!

Godspeed into your dreams!

Gather your topaz cannons

and your jasper shells

and your amethyst submarines.

Youngjae's so happy. Himchan doesn't know why he's so happy, but he's spinning, dancing, clapping, humming an upbeat tune.

"You seem...excited," Himchan says.

"I am excited. I got to see you."

"You don't even know me."

"I don't have to know you to get excited to see you," Youngjae grins, "I've sent messages in a heart shaped bottle out into the sea.

Those messages had poems made out of a thousand words. That and my tender desires.

What do you desire, Himchan-ssi?"

"What do I desire...Can I be honest with you?"

Youngjae nods.

"I desire a nap. I'm old and tired."

"Oh, c'mon, you can't be that old."

"I'm twenty seven."

"That's not old! You're considered old after thirty five. You got some years left, grandpa."

"Enough of that. What do you desire?"

"My desire? This," Youngjae places a kiss on Himchan's forehead.

Your face is a diamond.

"You just met me...?" Himchan's face turns red once again.

"Yes, but you're very cute," Youngjae grins a lopsided grin, "And it wasn't hard to kiss you either. You're about my height and I'm pretty short."

"Ah...well...thank you for the random display of affection."

Utopia gets lonely.

"Expect those a lot," Youngjae's getting a little shy.

"Let's go," he tugs on Himchan's hand.

One, two, three, follow me.

Adelante.

Four, five, six, atrás.

Here, take my hand.

Himchan's having flashbacks of his life before he died.

He lived a pretty good life, but there were some pretty bad times too.

"Are you okay?" Youngjae asks, noticing that Himchan's spacing out.

"Huh? I'm fine," Himchan's voice trails off.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm just...thinking?"

"About what? You can tell me if you're comfortable."

Keeping it bottled up isn't healthy anymore.

So Himchan begins to tear up. He doesn't know why he's crying, but keeping it bottled up isn't healthy anymore.

"It's hard," Himchan whispers, "Being alive was exhausting.

Getting up out of bed was exhausting. Doing things was exhausting. Soon enough, breathing became exhausting.

I isolated myself from my friends and family and I eventually ended it all. That was exhausting."

Youngjae just listens. He wipes Himchan's tears away with his sleeve.

Your tears are rubies.

"I'm sorry," Youngjae says softly, "You're in utopia now.

There's nothing to worry about here.

All your fears will melt away.

You're safe here. And you're loved."

That just makes Himchan cry harder.

He clings onto Youngjae's shirt, a sobbing mess.

Your tears are rubies.

Youngjae rocks him back and forth, humming a soft tune into his ear.

Humming makes Youngjae happy. He hopes that it makes Himchan happy too.

Sinking spaceships fall out into the sky

and your life goes free as you dance in vacuity,

your tears are rubies.

"You're loved here," Youngjae whispers,

"I really don't know what to say, but I just want you to know that you're loved here.

I love you, Himchan-ssi."

Himchan's grip on Youngjae's sleeves get tighter. 

He whines a little.

Spin and spin, forget all your worries.

Spin and spin, forget your identity.

Youngjae slowly spreads out his wings and wraps them around them both.

"I'm hugging you twice, Himchan-ssi," Youngjae let's out a small chuckle.

Himchan chuckles back.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Youngjae asks.

Himchan nods.

Youngjae tilts Himchan's face and presses his lips on his.

Himchan has some soft lips for a dead guy.

He whines into the kiss. 

Angels still love in heaven.

Your lips are a rose quartz.

Youngjae pulls back, "Feel better?"

Himchan wasn't ready to let it end. He goes back in for another kiss, slipping his tongue in this time.

Youngjae's wings spread out in surprise. He sometimes uses his wings to express his emotions.

Youngjae's melting into the kiss.

Himchan pulls back, "Sorry. I couldn't help i--"

Youngjae goes back in for one last kiss before pulling back.

"You're so cute, Himchan-ssi," Youngjae pants, "I hope you're happy forever."

"I'll try..."

"I'll make sure to shower you in kisses when you're feeling bad, okay?" Youngjae's lopsided grin is back, "I'll kiss it better, just tell me."

Himchan grins a little, "You're an optimistic little thing, aren't you?"

"I have to be," Youngjae's lopsided grin turns into a toothy smile, "I'm in utopia. I'm always happy here."

"You're cute."

"You're cuter, Himchan-ssi."

"You're cuter-- wait, put me down!"

"Trust me, Himchan-ssi!"

Alexandrite, rhodochrosite 

tiger's eye, jade

peridot

they all burst into the sky, leaving a shimmering twilight.

Galaxies shall ignite.

Stars may never rise in utopia.

One, two, three, follow me!

Adelante!

Four, five, six, atrás!

Here, take my hand!

Spin and spin, forget all your worries.

Spin and spin, forget your identity.

Sit on my shoulders.

Do you see the new 

lovely 

lonely

empty 

heavenly world?

Do you see this captivating 

hypnotizing

fascinating 

utopia?

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me ult youngjae along with himchan btw
> 
> based off "cerebrite" by mili


End file.
